It is common in packaging technology to provide dimensionally stable packs, consisting in particular of cardboard, with an outer wrapper made of thin, transparent film. Such an outer wrapper is common in cigarette packs of the hinge-lid type. Before the pack is opened for the first time, the outer wrapper, which is usually provided with a tear-open strip, is removed.